Talk:G Character Booster 2: WE ARE!!! TRINITY DRAGON/@comment-24506549-20161023170020/@comment-13547384-20161030192924
@Slurpy, My argument is that Susanoo is just bad until they get more stuff and CoCo does more than him, faster. Yes, I already said she had the draw back of not having additional vanguard pressure. Cards that retire early still do exist, such as Gatling Claw and Revengers. It's not as prevelant, but it is still there. LuLu is the best choice advantage wise because she generates you that +1 and works so well with CoCo. The +1 mitigates the issue of not having a booster sooner, and also helps to mitigate the stride minus. Lulu works turn 3 regardless of whether you go first or second. The other two require you to go second in order to activate GB (assuming the opponent isn't stalling/grade locked). She fits more into Witches, but she's also a safer option with an added plus advantage-wise. If you don't run Sumiyoshi, then yes, you can get his effect, but this also heavily relies on Kamu's skill (late game GB3) to bump Tom enough to hit over 20k. It definitely works for Flip Kroony, but again, Kroony is SUPER late game, Oracle AND GB restricted. OTT has pressure in the form of Tom, and it's just odd to bank on getting an on-hit skill from Kroony to go off when you can just use the Amber-clone and draw 1 without hitting. You could also just use the 12k gainer with Sumiyoshi as a RG. Typically your RG Kroony would just be a vanilla 11k body, maybe being live for first stride turn and then vanilla the rest of the game. But yes, for RG intensive purposes, using Kroony+Sumiyoshi works! I'm glad you said you don't like Calico, because that is the epitome of "scrub" in a card. The chances of you checking 3 of the same cards is incredibly unlikely. Assuming you have taken one damage per turn, rode each turn normally and only drive checked 1 card, the chances of getting that would be a 7% chance or less (if the math is right). The second factor to that is Oracle (Will it even be active after we stride and commit a field?), and the third factor being that you have to discard and put it into the soul (-2), for 1 card that your opponent chooses. It's basically not worth it. Hahiki is much better than Calico, and it filters unlike LuLu. He also remains on the field to consistently boost the VG. The problem is that he's a wash with a semi-filter. Checking two cards is pretty minimal, basically how old Gold Paladins used to be (not good). It has the advantage to choose between two unlike LuLu, but you also lose a booster and gamble on a card to replace it in those two cards. It's pretty risky and usually not worth it. Susanoo overall just really needs better support, and to be online quicker. Better non-Oracle rear guards would be nice as well (a replacement for Kroony).